1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of refuel mechanisms for adding solid fuel and other solid reactants into reaction chambers which are operating at high pressures. Reaction chambers for cyclic char burning engines and cyclic velox boilers are examples of such high pressure reaction chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of prior art refuel mechanisms and high pressure reaction chambers as used on cyclic char burning engines and cyclic velox boilers are described in my following U.S. Patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,511; Char and Oil Burning Engine; PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,436; Untimed Refuel and Ash Removal for Char Burning Engines; PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,837; Cyclic Velox Boiler; PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,,256; Char Burning Free Piston Gas Generator;
This material is incorporated herein by reference thereto. All of these prior art refuel mechanisms transferred a single solid material, from a single source of refuel materials, into the high pressure reaction chamber. In some applications of cyclic char burning engines and cyclic velox boilers it would be desirable to be able to transfer two or more differing solid refuel materials into the high pressure reaction chamber, and to vary the relative proportions of these differing refuel materials thusly being refueled. For example, where char fuels high in sulfur or nitrogen content are being reacted, addition of basic solid materials such as limestone, to the material being refueled, may be desired in order to capture the resultant acid rain components. Preferably the relative proportions of limestone to char fuel should be adjustable, while the reaction chamber is operating, in order to compensate for changes in char fuel composition and reaction chamber operating conditions.